


Главный секрет Марка Ли

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Love, Fluff, M/M, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Если Марку кто-то нравится, он должен держать это в секрете.Ну, или нет.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 13





	Главный секрет Марка Ли

  
Марк заливисто смеется.

Шутка такая тупая, но что-то в интонации Юкхея вызывает в нем смех. Он прячет лицо в подушку, успокаиваясь несколько секунд и затем, отнимая голову, сталкивается взглядами с сидящим на другом конце кровати Джемином.

Тот смотрит на Марка выразительно, но Марк не умеет читать мысли, одними губами спрашивает Джемина: «Что?», на что последний только едва заметно качает головой.

Марк решает, что это не сильно его заботит, и возвращает все свое внимание Юкхею. Он подпирает подбородок рукой, заслушиваясь продолжением истории.

Они расходятся уже около полуночи. Марк бы настоял, чтобы все остались у него с ночевкой, но он не думает, что тогда сможет избежать дополнительной головной боли.

Марк уже прощается с остальными, когда Джемин делает шаг обратно, говоря, что забыл телефон у Марка в комнате. Им вдвоем приходится вернуться.

Телефон Джемина лежит прямо на одеяле, поэтому тот его быстро находит. И сразу начинает:

— Тебе нравится Юкхей?

Марк пару раз моргает. Он был прав по поводу головной боли.

— Конечно, нравится, — не слишком задумываясь, отвечает он. — Юкхей классный.

Джемин поджимает губы, подбирая слова.

— Это не то, о чем я спрашивал, — произносит Джемин. — Может, он тебе нравится… не как друг?

Марк медлит с ответом несколько секунд.

— Я могу… не отвечать на этот вопрос? — неуверенно говорит он. И, прежде чем Джемин успеет возразить, продолжает: — Уже поздно. И мне надо подумать над ответом.

Джемин не скрывает, что удивлен реакцией Марка, но не давит дальше и, быстро прощаясь, сбегает домой.

Джемин забывает про поздний разговор уже на следующее утро, поэтому в понедельник, сталкиваясь с Марком в школьном коридоре, не сразу понимает, о чем тот хочет с ним поговорить.

Марк выглядит серьезным. И Джемин вспоминает, когда тот отвечает положительно.

***

Марк не то чтобы забивает этим себе голову все выходные.

В ту пятницу, когда ребята остались у него, он долго не мог заснуть.

Может, перешел порог от сильного желания сна к бессонице. Может, ему было о чем подумать.

Марк думал о том, мог ли быть Джемин прав. Вообще-то, он не думал, что вопрос друга был серьезным, чтобы об этом думать. Да и проигнорировать вопрос он тоже мог. Марк не мог объяснить, почему в тот момент отнесся к этому так серьезно. Может, было что-то в интонации Джемина, который действительно имел в виду то, что сказал; может, что-то другое. В любом случае, это привело Марка к тому, что он до четырех часов утра размышлял: нравится ли ему один из его лучших друзей.

Юкхей… классный.

Наверное, это первое, что приходит в голову Марка, когда он вспоминает его. Юкхей классный, с ним приятно проводить время, он веселый и много раз поддерживал его.

Юкхей красивый, и Марк несколько секунд чувствует себя очень бодро, затем он прячет лицо в подушку и проклинает Джемина за то, что заставил думать об этом.

Марку не может нравиться Юкхей, но, когда Марк вспоминает его глаза и смех, он уже ни в чем не уверен.

Еще одна причина, по которой Марк имеет полное право ненавидеть Джемина, — в отличие от самого Марка, тот реагирует _бурно_.

Если для Марка принятие собственных чувств — просто первый шаг к тому, чтобы продолжить как прежде, то уже через один урок он ловит сочувствующие взгляды от Джено и Ренджуна, говорящих, что они помогут ему справиться.

Марк сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и переводит взгляд на стоящего возле него Джемина.

— Лучше, чтобы они об этом знали, — оправдывается он. — Так мы тебе поможем держать это в тайне.

Марк находит его слова ироничными, но ничего не говорит. Если он сам считает эти чувства быстро проходящими, то не должен так сильно переживать, что кто-то еще узнает об этом.

Он мысленно кивает сам себе, а затем видит идущего навстречу Юкхея. Марк радуется про себя, что, на самом деле, не чувствует себя смущенным или скованным. Все как обычно, будто и не было никаких чувств.

Если бы не:

_— О, хён, как дела?_

Юкхей периодически кидает на Марка паникующие взгляды, на что тот только пожимает плечами.

Обед только начался, и Юкхею повезло, что он учится не в одном классе с Джемином и остальными. Потому что тот неожиданно начал занимать все личное пространство Юкхея.

По крайней мере, Марк не один страдает, пусть ему немного совестно, что Юкхей мучается из-за его ошибки.

Каждый раз стоит Юкхею обратиться к Марку или долго на него смотреть, кто-то из остальных троих (в основном, Джемин) всеми силами пытается переключить внимание на себя.

Марк думает, что это только первый день. И он совершенно не представляет, что будет дальше.

***

— Джемин действительно попросил меня прогулять?

Марк оглядывается на переодевающегося Юкхея.

Джемин действительно попросил Юкхея прогулять. В среду, когда обнаружил, что у класса Марка спаренная физкультура с классом Вона.

Кажется, Джемин аргументировал это тем, что Марк не должен видеть тело Юкхея хоть секунду, иначе случится катастрофа.

Марк специально останавливает взгляд где-то в районе ключиц Юкхея, но мир вокруг почему-то не взрывается. Он вновь смотрит в глаза другу и пожимает плечами.

— А ты бы хотел прогулять?

Юкхей тоже пожимает плечами.

— Зачем прогуливать физкультуру, — хмыкает он. — Вот биологию…

Марк смеется.

— Вот тебе точно нельзя прогуливать биологию, — возражает он. — Иначе придется заниматься дополнительно.

Юкхей закатывает глаза и наконец-то надевает футболку. Он тянет Марка на выход из помещения, потому что в раздевалке слишком много народа.

— Не тебе говорить мне про дополнительные, — говорит он. — Уже забыл, что скоро аттестация по математике?

Марк кидает на него хмурый взгляд, и Юкхей, не сдерживая смешка, треплет Марка по волосам.

— Не волнуйся, — тянет он. — Можешь прийти в выходные, я посмотрю, с чем у тебя трудности.

— Ну конечно, — бурчит Марк, и неохотно добавляет: — Спасибо.

Юкхей самодовольно хмыкает, и Марк не думает, что об этом стоит кому-то знать.

***

Математика это совсем не весело, но у Марка поднимается настроение, когда с объяснениями Юкхея он начинает понимать, что происходит на страницах учебника.

Юкхей выписывает ему несколько уравнений для решений, а сам просматривает то, что они уже повторили.

Марк решает медленно и через силу, но это ему нужно, и он должен быть благодарен, что Юкхей сидит с ним, помогая.

Марк осторожно отрывает взгляд от тетради, чтобы взглянуть на сосредоточенного Юкхея. Тот чувствует чужой взгляд уже через несколько секунд.

— Что-то не получается? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, немного хмурясь. Марк качает головой.

Он чувствует себя немного зажато, неожиданно для самого себя, и опускает взгляд.

— Просто хотел сказать спасибо. За то, что помогаешь.

Юкхей неловко моргает и тоже смущается.

— Не стоит, — бормочет он. — Все в порядке, я сам хотел, — Юкхей прокашливается, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Не отвлекайся.

Марк бы рад не отвлекаться, но теперь, когда он смотрит в тетрадь, перед его глазами — красные щеки Юкхея.

***

Марк не виноват в том, что опаздывает на собрание клуба.

После уроков его поймали Джемин и Ренджун, говоря, что им нужно обговорить их план. Не то чтобы Марк был в восторге от встреч по расписанию и только в присутствии остальных, но он не хотел вступать в спор и опаздывать еще больше.

Когда Марк влетает в класс, первый, кого он здесь видит: недовольный Донхек, сидящий за столом.

И, собственно, все.

Марку нравится их клуб киноманов, но после ухода выпускников их осталось в составе всего трое. И, учитывая заболевшего Чону, Марк оставался один на один с Донхеком.

Иногда, Донхек его пугал.

— Ты опоздал, — с прищуром произносит Донхек.

— Прости, — извиняется Марк, садясь за стол напротив него. — Не мог отвязаться от друзей.

Донхек вскидывает бровь, и Марк продолжает объясняться:

— Они слишком перевозбуждены идеей того, что мне кто-то нравится и что мне надо скрывать эти чувства, — говорит он.

— А зачем тебе их скрывать? — искренне спрашивает Донхек. — Ты не хочешь признаться?

Марк задумывается.

Донхек, не получая ответа в течение минуты, решает перевести тему и достает из рюкзака диск.

— В любом случае, у нас по расписанию японский артхаус.

***

Марк думает, что не хочет притворяться, когда смотрит на идущих впереди Джено и Юкхея. Они впятером купили билеты в кино и сейчас шли по направлению к залу, и Марк думал, что хотел бы быть на месте Джено, а не в двух метрах позади.

У него почти портится настроение, потому что Юкхей идет впереди и между ними еще Ренджун и Джемин, которые точно не позволят Марку сесть рядом.

Он не может вернуть себе нейтральное выражение лица и просто надеется, что остальные не заметят это до того, как выключится свет. Он не замечает момента, когда Юкхей отстает и наклоняется, чтобы завязать шнурки на ботинках. Юкхей выпрямляется, ровно когда возле него проходит Марк.

Когда они поднимаются на свой ряд, остальным приходится подвинуться на место, чтобы они могли сесть.

Когда Марк смотрит на Юкхея, тот улыбается ему как ни в чем не бывало. Марк улыбается в ответ.

Марк начинает вникать в суть фильма только к середине сеанса. Думает, может ли обсудить сюжет с Донхеком и Чону, а затем довольный выходит из кинотеатра.

Его приподнятое положение духа обусловлено исключительно хорошей постановкой, а не наличием Юкхея прямо за его спиной.

Им нужно разойтись по своим сторонам, и Марк предполагал, что это произойдет:

— Может, проводить вас?

Джемин звучит дружелюбно, но Марк может заметить, как-то напряжен, в свете фонарей.

— Не стоит, — отзывается Юкхей. — Вы же живете в другой стороне, уже поздно, — напоминает он и обхватывает Марка одной рукой за плечи. — А мы вдвоем точно спокойно дойдем.

Джемин сверлит Марка взглядом, но Ренджун прерывает тишину до того, как кто-то успеет что-либо сделать.

Они расходятся по разным направлениям, а Юкхей убирает руку с его плеч на талию, чтобы обнимать легче было.

— Как тебе фильм?

Марк пожимает плечами, зная, что Юкхей почувствует это.

— Вполне, — лениво произносит он, неожиданно ощущая себя крайне уставшим.

— Да, — соглашается Юкхей. — Можно будет пересмотреть, где-нибудь через полгода. Запиши куда-нибудь в свое расписание, что ровно через полгода я занимаю все твое время для совместного просмотра фильма.

Марк мычит, наигранно задумываясь.

— Даже не знаю, — размышляет он вслух. — У меня такой забитый график, найдется ли место?

Юкхей резко останавливается и разворачивает Марка лицом к себе.

— Даже для меня? — прямо спрашивает он, смотря на Марка сверху вниз.

Марк не может сказать, шутит он или нет, но решает все же ответить:

— Нет, для тебя точно найдется.

Юкхей остается доволен ответом, и они продолжают идти дальше. Несколько метров они проходят на расстоянии друг от друга, затем Юкхей подтягивает Марка к себе, возвращая свою руку к нему на талию.

***

Марк думает, что так больше не может продолжаться, когда Ренджун втискивает себя между ним и Юкхеем.

Марк улыбается Ренджуну, стиснув зубы, когда тот поворачивает к нему голову.

Он должен поговорить с остальными, чтобы те прекратили. С другой стороны, он думает о том, что будет, если они узнают, что Марк хочет признаться.

_— О, хён, мы тебе поможем, чтобы он тоже чувствовал к тебе что-то!  
— О, хён, мы сделаем для вас лучшую романтическую атмосферу!  
— О, хён, может, с первым поцелуем тоже помочь?! _

От последней мысли Марк дергается, краснея.

Еще он вздрагивает, когда чувствует чужое прикосновение на шее. Он осторожно поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть руку Юкхея.

Тот пальцами мягко ведет Марку по щеке, когда тот поворачивается, затем переходит ему обратно на шею и на затылок, лениво массируя кожу на голове.

Марк подавляет тяжелый вздох и прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь. Перед ним Джено и Джемин спорят над тем, как они будут проводить вечер. Марк думает, еще один вечер он пережить сможет.

Пережить, а потом признаться Юкхею.

— Ты не замечал, что парни как-то странно себя ведут? — спрашивает Юкхей, когда они уходят от Джемина.

— Разве? — произносит Марк, изображая удивление. Юкхей ведет плечами, подбирая слова.

— Есть вариант с тем, что они наконец-то разглядели какой я крутой и резко захотели моего божественного внимания, — Марк смеется, и Юкхей косит на него взгляд. — Но я скучаю по тебе.

Марк удивляется.

— Почему? — искренне не понимает он. — Я же всегда рядом.

Юкхей хмурится.

— Но тебя все равно мало, — отвечает он и, прежде чем Марк успевает что-либо ответить, притягивает к себе. Марк лицом утыкается ему в плечи, пока Юкхей обнимает его. Он медлит пару секунд, прежде чем обнять в ответ.

— Если ты просто хотел обниматься, мог сказать раньше, — бурчит Марк, помещая свой подбородок поверх чужого плеча.

— И оказаться удушенным Джемином? — фыркает Юкхей. — Нет, спасибо, — и удерживает крепче. — Хочу обнимать только тебя.

Марк не знает, думает ли он вообще над своими словами, но он отвечает:

— Я тоже.

Юкхей переплетает их пальцы, прежде чем потащить Марка скорее домой, потому что — вообще-то — уже поздно и на улице прохладно.

И, несмотря на это, они все равно еще стоят с полчаса перед домом Марка. Марк чувствует, что должен что-то сделать или сказать, но не может собраться с силами.

Когда Юкхей зовет его по имени, Марк смотрит на него испуганными глазами и замирает, когда Юкхей быстро клюет его в щеку.

Юкхей желает ему спокойной ночи и уходит, а Марк сбегает в дом, чтобы запереться в своей комнате и прятать ладонями горящие щеки.

Нет, это определенно не стоило того, чтобы держать все в секрете.  



End file.
